Generally speaking, some users or service providers would like their objects, such as vending machines and automatic teller machines, to be without mobility capability and to reside in specific places permanently. Since those objects usually are quite expensive, the owners of the objects certainly do not expect anyone to steal or move them. If moved by surprise, the owners of the objects would like to get alert as soon as possible. Take an automatic teller machine for example, when the automatic teller machine is moved by surprise, and bank owners do not get alert and are not able to track it right away, the financial damage will become absolutely out of control and reputation of the bank will be ruined.
To prevent the above problems, most providers often hire security service guards to keep a regular check on those objects. This kind of action, however, not only wastes lots of time and efforts, but also cannot detect the object as it is being stolen and moved, not to mention further track it's current position.
Therefore, a method and apparatus for determining whether an object is moved is necessary. Thereby, when the object is moved out of its original position by surprise, stolen or damaged, we can alert its owners right away and prevent serious damage.